The present invention relates to household refrigerators and, more particularly, to an improved door biasing mechanism for such refrigerators.
It is desirable that the doors of household refrigerators have a number of distinct operating characteristics; particularly both the fresh food and freezer doors of side-side refrigerators, which are rather large. First, it is desirable that the door be biased toward its closed position with a fairly large force when the door is closed. This assures that the gasket is sufficiently compressed to provide a proper seal. Secondly, when the door is in a predetermined partially open orientation it is desirable that the door be biased toward its closed position with a force great enough to assure that it closes properly against the resistance of the gasket and the air being compressed by the door closing movement, even though the user may not exert a good closing force on the door. When the door is in a more fully open orientation beyond the partially open orientation, it is desirable that a slight bias toward the door open position be applied to the door to prevent the door accidentally closing.
The mechanism for applying such varying biasing forces on the door needs to be compact in structure so as not to interfere with other components or sub-assemblies, such as the refrigerator support mechanism and condenser. Also it should be unobtrusive when the door is both open and closed. Additionally, many side-by side refrigerators include ice and/or water dispensers in the freezer door and it is very advantageous to extend the power lines and water supply tube to the door through the door hinge. Thus the door biasing mechanism should not interfere with these items.